Can I Be All That You Deserve?
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Jesse confronts Shelby about his feelings, but are they mutual? Read and find out!


**A/N: I do not own glee :(**

"Can I be all that you deserve? Will you please let me do that? I have this unexplainable urge to love you to care for you to be all that you don't want but that you need." I shook my head as tears streamed down my face and I turned away from him. "I want to be there at night when you need someone to cry to. I want to be the man that holds you when you can't sleep or if you've had a bad day or don't feel good or if you just want to be held. I want to be the one who is able to coax you to bed when you desperately need sleep but insist on continuing to work. I want to be the man who gets to see you change, gets to see you standing half naked looking at the closet while trying to decide what to wear for work or whatever you are doing. I want to sweep you off your feet the moment we walk into our home and carry you upstairs and make love to you until you see stars and literally cannot move. I want to be the man who gets to settle in behind you when you take a bath. I want to be there when you've had a hard day at work and just need someone to be there, to rub your shoulders and to say absolutely nothing until you are ready to talk. Shelby, I want to love you, I do love you, but let me show that love to you."

"No, you can't Jesse. It's not right." I backed away from him but felt my back hit the piano. "You're half my age and I-"

He cut me off with a kiss and pulled back slightly, both hands still firmly holding my face. "Tell me. Tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you never want to see me again. That you never want me to," he kissed me, "again. Just tell me that and I swear I will leave you alone. I just want you to be happy, Shelby. I just want to make you happy. I think that you feel this too but maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just romanticizing our situation. Just please tell me, Do I stay or do I go?"

I tentatively leaned forward and brushed my lips across his. "Jesse, I do love you. But I can't do this to you or to me. I could go to jail, Jesse. And you your career would be ruined before it ever started. We just…. We just can't." his arms were still wrapped around me and I tried my hardest to ignore the fluttering in my stomach as I felt his body mold to mine. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His arms tightened around my waist, his head leaned to the side and his lips brushed against mine… once.. twice… until finally he kissed me with all of the passion I had seen welled up behind his eyes. His tongue begged for entrance into my mouth and I tried, I swear I did, to not allow it but my mouth opened of its own accord. We kissed for what seemed like forever and yet still not long enough when he pulled away and placed his forehead on mine.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." He laughed at the involuntary whimper that tumbled from my lips. "Until graduation, but we are giving this a shot then, know that." He kissed my nose, making me feel childish and yet so womanly at the same time. "Because I love you and I'll be damned if I let you get away without giving us a chance." He brushed his lips across mine before pulling away. "Until graduation," he threw over his shoulder before walking out of the darkened auditorium.

It had been three months. Three months since I had felt his arms around me. Three months since I had felt his lips upon mine, his tongue stroking mine. But I had imagined it every day since. I often fell asleep scolding myself for wishing that he was there to hold me as I drifted off into sleep. Though our embrace lasted for only a moment, I had felt completely at home and safe in his arms, I wanted that. I sat in my spot at the end of the row, ironically next to Jesse, wondering if he even still wanted to try but knowing that I would never ask. You see Carmel has a teacher at each end of the student rows to make sure no one did anything stupid. The planner had seen Jesse's name and thought that I would like to sit by my star on his big night. Of course I did, but sitting there was making me increasingly nervous. What if he was just playing? What if he really didn't want a relationship with me?

I quickly became frustrated with myself. It was not like me to be hung up on some guy! I don't do that! I get guys hung up on me!

Suddenly all brain function stopped as Jesse leaned to the side and whispered in my ear, "You look really good tonight, Shelby." there was something about the huskiness of his voice and the gentleness of his finger gliding along the back of my hand that made me want to melt and jump him all at the same time.

"Class of 2010 will you please stand," the Valedictorian asked as she readied them for their hat toss. "We did it!" all of the class threw their hats, including Jesse, but while all of the other kids and teachers turned to one another to talk and laugh and congratulate, Jesse grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me senseless.

"I've been dying to do that for the last three months," he breathed. Once again he captured my lips in his. "Can I come home with you?"

I laughed loudly at his boldness, "Jesse I'm not sleeping with you….. tonight. You need to go spend time with your friends. You only graduate once."

"But-"

"No buts, you are not coming to my house tonight."

"Fine," he mumbled but continued to kiss me. I tried to ignore the strange looks that everyone was giving us as we practically made out in the middle of the football field, but no one seemed to care that much and went on their way.

"Ok, you really need to go," I breathed against his lips before pushing him away and making my way to my car.

Four o'clock the next morning saw me dragging myself out of bed wondering who in the bloody world would be at my house at this ungodly hour. Opening the door I saw a very exhausted looking Jesse. "I couldn't stay away." I sighed debating whether or not to let him in. "I enjoyed my night like you told me to, but when I got home I couldn't stop thinking about you. Can I sleep on your couch tonight? I promise I'll behave and I won't talk to you until you've had at least a cup of coffee in the morn-" it was my turn to cut him off with a kiss as I took his bag and led him to the bathroom downstairs.

Yawning I leaned against the wall while I waited for him to finish changing. When he finished he seemed surprised to see me grab his hand and lead him up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"You look too tired to try anything, so I see no problem in letting you get a good night's sleep in a bed." I climbed under the covers and waited for him to join me. Kissing him softly I whispered goodnight and rolled over to where my back was facing him. It didn't take long for two arms to wrap around my waist and pull me back into their owner's chest.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear but I was already past the point of consciousness for talking.

_I love you too, Jesse._

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is strictly a one-shot but I hope you liked it! please let me know!**

**Lizzy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
